


Inside

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Sayaka rushed home for a very important reason.[Day 4: Stay in/Go out]





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> im like a day late for everything ajhdjads

Sayaka pulled down her beanie to cover her ears. The large black jacket that hung the girl’s small frame kept her warm from the cold winter day. She adjusted the bag that hung from her arm. As she walked home, the idol could see her breath in the air. Cars sped past her making a sort of odd warm yet cold air. 

Once she arrived at her destination, she unlocked the door with her key and pulled off her boots. The apartment was quiet yet very warm. Sayaka checked her phone. There were a few unread messages from her fellow idols but she had much more important things to attend to. She put the bag down onto the table and began to take out its contents. 

“Sayaka…? Is that you?”

Sayaka turned to the sleepy voice. It was her girlfriend, Ikusaba Mukuro. The soldier’s eyes were fluttering between closed and opened. Sayaka walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist before leading her back to their room. Mukuro immediately fell onto the bed, a groan coming from the girl once she hit the mattress. 

“I’m so fucking tired and dead.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Atua is dead and this fever killed him.”

Sayaka let out a small laugh. “Have you been talking to Angie?”

“Technically yes but it’s while I was with Junko,” Mukuro said in between sniffles.

Mukuro sat up and turned to Sayaka. “Weren’t you supposed to… like… hang out with your idol buddies?”

“I have something much more important to do!”

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. Sayaka stood up and walked back out of the room. She headed into the kitchen and began to cook. The idol could hear Mukuro groaning from the other room. 

“This fucking… sucks!”

Sayaka giggled. Mukuro hated being sick but it was always from her overworking herself. Sayaka was glad the girl could rest for a few days even if it was with a runny nose. In all honesty, Sayaka was jealous. Mukuro didn’t have to go outside, the soldier could just stay inside. The blue haired girl sighed as she remembers she had to go to a photoshoot tomorrow.

Soon enough, the food was ready. Sayaka plated the porridge she cooked for Mukuro and carefully brought it to their room. Inside, Mukuro was turned onto her side and facing the wall. Sayaka tapped on the girl’s shoulder. Mukuro turned and saw the bowl of food. Her face lit up as if it were her saving grace from a curse.

“Thank you so much I thought I was going to die…”

“Oh stop exaggerating,” Sayaka said while wiping the sweat off Mukuro’s forehead. 

“So why are you staying in instead of heading out with your pack of hyenas.”

Sayaka let out a fake gasp. “They are not hyenas! Maybe cougars.”

“Did you just admit to your idol friends liking really younger guys?”

“N-No! Just they’re not that scary.”

Mukuro snickered. “I’m pretty sure you should be scared of cougars.”

Sayaka pouted. She sat on the side on the bed next to Mukuro, leaving the bowl of food next to them. Mukuro sat up and began to eat. The blue haired idol smiled as she watched Mukuro wolf down the food. 

“Is it good?”

“Fuck no.”

“What?!”

“I’m kidding. It’s nice.”

Mukuro continued to eat. Sayaka figured it would be pretty boring to just stay in without anything to do. She grabbed her laptop and began to type away. 

“What are you doing?” Mukuro asked.

“We’re watching movies!”

“Fun.”

“Just because you’re sick doesn’t mean we can’t binge on things.”

Mukuro smiled. “How about that one show I like.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed this short thing! id imagine mukuros really sarcastic with people shes comfortable with unless its junko. she treats junko like a queen
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr


End file.
